Gakuen Alice: The World of Alices
by xxHello My Name Isxx
Summary: After getting knocked out, finding out she was adopted and her parents hate her, and having weird abilities all in one day, Mikan Sakura is transferred into the mysterious school of Gakuen Alice. Now she must learn about who she truly is as she discover the secrets of her new school. What will she find? Friends? Family? Love? My first fanfic!


Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic so I'm not experienced. I hope you still enjoy this and please help me if I make a mistake everyone.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice :(

* * *

Mikan's POV

I walked down the streets to go to school like it was any old normal day. It wasn't like I was in a rush. No one really liked me except for my one best friend, Ryuu. Yes, my best friend is a boy. It's not like it mattered.

Then I heard some screaming. It sounded like a girl crying for help. I couldn't help but go see what was going on.

When I got to a dark alley way, the screaming stopped. I looked around and asked if anyone was hurt. Nobody was there. Then as I turned around to leave… the world went black.

I woke up to find myself in an unfamiliar white room. Then it came to me. I was knocked out and someone probably found me. Good thing they did. Who knows what would have happened if they didn't.

"Mikan!" I heard my mom yell. She busted the door open and ran to hug me. My dad just stood there by the doorway.

'I can't believe we have to pay the medical bills for someone who isn't mine,' I heard a voice that sounded like my mom. The weird thing was that her mouth didn't move.

"I'm not your child?" I couldn't help but ask. Mom's eyes widened in surprise. Something suspicious is going on.

"Who said you aren't my child? Of course you are." Mom was sweating buckets with a scared face that she was failing to hide. My dad on the other hand had a scowl on his face.

'Of course you aren't our child. We never wanted children," I heard another voice say. This time, it sounded like my dad.

"Dad said I'm not your child," I blurted to my mom. It's not my fault for having such a big mouth. Though I think my brain isn't functioning well. Then I saw my mom shoot dad a glare. Yes, something definitely not right. Then I put the clues together. I'm pretty sure the things I heard were true. However, nobody's lips were moving. Am I reading their thoughts?

'Uhhh…. Another patient….' I heard a voice like the nurse. I guess I am reading their thoughts. Weird though. I've never done something like this before. I prefer not to because it is getting a bit annoying. Especially my parent's hate thoughts.

When I got home, I immediately went to my room. I slammed the door behind me and the whole house shook. How did that happen? I do that all the time and the house stayed perfectly still.

"Mikan! What in the world was that!" Mom yelled for downstairs. She sounded annoyed but its not like I care so I just annoyed her. I layed on my bed and threw something at my closet door. A huge bang was heard and I looked up from my bed. There was hole on the closet door. Mom isn't going to be happy to pay for repair.

"Mikan!" Mom yelled again. I guess she heard it again. Like I said, I couldn't care less. At least not after I knew she didn't like me. I skipped dinner and went straight to sleep. I was really tired anyways.

The next morning, I woke up hoping everything that happened yesterday was a dream. Unfortunately, my hopes were shattered as soon I heard my mom's thoughts saying why was I up so early. Being here with my mom the whole day is going to be torture. I decided to school.

"I'm leaving!" I told my mom.

"Okay! Be careful!" she replied. I'm pretty sure she's really happy. I closed the door before I could hear another thought of hers.

As soon I walked into the classroom, I felt like my head was going to explode. I heard everyone's thought in my head. Maybe I should have stayed home. Well, I raced out of the classroom screaming and went home. People probably thought I was extremely crazy after seeing that.

When I was walking home, I saw a girl who looked familiar standing at my door. She was wearing my uniform but I'm pretty sure she didn't go to my school. I dismissed the thought as the girl turned around.

My eyes widened at the sight and so did her's. It was Hotaru! I haven't seen her in forever. At least since she transferred schools in fifth grade. Why was she here?

"Mikan. I'm here to take you away to train your alices. It seems to be you have more than one." Was she serious? Hotaru is always serious though.

"Sure. When do we leave?" I asked. I do have to pack. I heard that the school she went to is a boarding school.

"As soon as you finish packing," she said and walked ahead of me. Typical of Hotaru. At least she's going to help me pack. I think.

In the end, none of us packed. She had an invention to pack for me. We just sat and caught up to each other. Well I asked most of the questions.

When we were going to leave, Mom came home. Great, now I have to explain everything to her. Waste of time. At least she'll be happy.

"Where are you going?" she asked as her eyes narrowed.

"I'm going to a boarding school. Don't worry, you don't have to pay," I said and we left out the door. Not before Hotaru hit Mom with the baka gun. I still remember when it was used on me. Poor Mom. Not.

When we got outside, Hotaru got her flying duck from out of nowhere and got on. I got on and held on to her. We flew away over the mountains until I finally saw a building. We landed and Hotaru brought me to the principal's office.

"Hello Mikan chan. I'm Kazumi Yukihira and I'm your principal. Hotaru here will give you a tour," the principal said. Hotaru walked off and I followed her.

The first place she brought me to was my dorm. Lucky for me, I share a dorm with Hotaru. I'm pretty sure she wouldn't let anyone else be her roommate. It's always been like that.

The next place was the cafeteria. She said that if you could find someone to bring you to town somehow, you don't have to eat there. She also said that I was lucky since she was one of them. I doubt the day would come that she would let me go for free.

After the tour, I went to my dorm that I share with Hotaru to get some rest. Well, not until I got some dinner. I got a whole new day ahead of me tomorrow.

* * *

So how was the story? I would appreciate it if you sent me a review! You don't have to though. Good day to all!

xxxHello My Name Isxxx


End file.
